Kyuuten no chiai
by Kanemoshi
Summary: (for a buddy who asked for it) The same love that brought them together tries to tear them apart...(yeah, the summary sucks...I know...-- but, it's an entirely straight fic, so I have problems...DAMN YOU ANG!) NO PAIRINGS FOR YOU! laughs evilly NYA!
1. Default Chapter

Authoress: okay, new story!!!! (this'll be fun...) So, for starters, this is a request/dare  
  
from one of meh buddies!!!!!! ...Ang...ya told me to write it...and I'm finally gettin' my ass in  
  
motion!!!!...so, she dared me to write an entirely straight fic...(and if you've read any of my other  
  
stories, you know THAT's a true challenge)...and that...sigh she already outlined the  
  
pairings...and it's not tooo bad...--;;; Sexy Sesshy's alone...damn it....  
  
Sesshomaru: OO  
  
Angela: laughs evilly, flames surrounding evil incarnate ahahahahahah  
  
Authoress: oo...yeah, anyways...that's Ang for ya...;;;; she's like that all the time...  
  
Inuyasha: stares at outline OO...whaddya mean I'm stuck with her!!!!!! points at Angela  
  
Authoress: it's not Ang...just a character based on her personality and...quirks...'n' stuff like  
  
that...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...I do own Tenshi...BANG BOOM NOT YOU  
  
ANG!!!!...anyways...on to the ENTIRELY glares at Angela with promise of death in eyes  
  
straight FIC HEAR ME...NO YAOI!!!!! trembles oh, it's the end of the world as I know it...  
  
--;;;  
  
Prologue  
  
"I love you Kagome! Please..." His eyes filled with love for the miko as he wrapped his arms  
  
around her thin waist. "Please don't leave me..."  
  
"...Ai...Ai shiteru, Koga..." she whispered into his furred shoulder, returning the embrace.  
  
Authoress: --;;; Bleagh...anyfarts...that's the major rundown of unusual pairings...(well,  
  
unusual to me...begins whispering inwardly Koga's gay...there's no other explanation...DAMN  
  
YOU ANG!!!!! -0...grrr...)  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Master Sesshomaru!!!!" Jaken whined, clinging to his master's pant leg, trying to hide from the  
  
ningen menace. "This unworthy Jaken pleads for you to rid yourself of her!!" He pointed a green  
  
finger at the little girl, who was skipping around the forest, picking up any and all flowers she  
  
found. She already had a large bouquet in her one arm, but she kept adding, now, blue and pale  
  
pink blossoms to the pile.  
  
"Rin...come..." Sesshomaru called, kicking his leg hard enough to send his retainer flying into a  
  
nearby tree, head first. He forced himself not to smile slightly when he heard the satisfying crack  
  
as Jaken's head connected with the hard wood.  
  
"Hai...Rin's coming, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin replied, laughing as she ran back to the youkai lord,  
  
immediately handing him the large pile of fragrant flowers. Sesshomaru stared at them,  
  
wondering what he would do with this collection of weeds. "For Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin grinned  
  
a toothy smile as she began skipping towards the unconscious Jaken, immediately poking the  
  
frog-like demon when she found him among the tall grass. Jaken, after a few moments of poking,  
  
was fully awake, and crying for Sesshomaru to give him permission to hit Rin, raced towards the  
  
tall youkai.  
  
He growled inwardly, wondering when his life had begun to change. At one point, he was  
  
alone...and he missed the silence...the ability to sit and think for hours on end without  
  
interruptions. But deep down, Sesshomaru enjoyed the company of the little ningen girl, no  
  
matter how annoying she and Jaken became.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama...when Rin gets older...will Sesshomaru-sama still take care of Rin?" the girl  
  
asked, looking up at him. He glanced down at Rin, and curtly shook his head, against his better  
  
judgement. "And Jaken will take care of Rin's children!" Jaken, at this statement, fainted and  
  
remained motionless on the dirt pathway until Sesshomaru reached him and punted his retainer  
  
into the distance.  
  
'Children...' Sesshomaru repeated inwardly, watching as the small girl began frolicking after  
  
Jaken, following his voice, which was asking how Sesshomaru could be so cruel and why his  
  
master liked Rin more than him.  
  
'Kagome and Koga...feh...' Inuyasha thought to himself, placing his hands into his sleeves as he  
  
walked through the forest, trying to think of something to do. He no longer had the task of  
  
completing the Shikon no Tama, since the miko now had the whole jewel in her possession.   
  
Kagome had told him of her and Koga's 'relationship,' and now he was wandering around  
  
aimlessly, unsure what to do now that his mission was over. The houshi and Sango had left as  
  
well, in search of a quiet village where they could settle down and start a family of their own.   
  
Shippou had gone with them, since he was too uncomfortable around the wolf tribe.   
  
'Naraku...Kagura...Kanna...Kikyo...they're all dead...I have nothing else to do...' Inuyasha said  
  
inwardly. The feelings he once had for Kikyo, and the same emotions he had for Kagome, were  
  
now only a dull throb and with each day he spent away from Kagome, the less he thought about  
  
her...the less he missed the miko's company.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the ground, not noticing that there was someone else in the forest until he  
  
walked right into the woman. She fell to the ground, obviously caught off guard, and her eyes  
  
shot up in Inuyasha's direction to glare at him. "Hey, watch out where you're going!" the young  
  
woman exclaimed, standing back up quickly.   
  
"...you shouldn't be standing in the middle of a path..." Inuyasha retorted, glaring back at her.   
  
From her curled brunette hair, Inuyasha almost mistook her for a ningen, until he saw her pointed  
  
ears and black tail wrapped around her waist. Her large eyes, a deep brown, stared at him with  
  
hate for a moment, suppressing a growl in the back of her throat. She was short (...sorry,  
  
Ang...I had ta...), over a head shorter than he, making her look almost childish.  
  
"Damn idiot..." She huffed, her tail twitching as she turned to leave. Inuyasha stared at her for a  
  
moment, examining her armored chest plate and the short black skirt wrapped around her waist.   
  
"Mutts shouldn't be so quick to talk when all they will accomplish will be to prove how much of a  
  
fool they are..."  
  
"NANI!!!!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, inwardly trying to think of how he would make her  
  
take back her words.   
  
"Oh, forgive me...a mutt like you could never actually comprehend a sentence over four words.   
  
I'll make it simple for you, doggy-bo-" Before she finished her sentence, Inuyasha flew at her, his  
  
right hand grabbing for his Tetsuiga. "Stupid mutt..."  
  
Inuyasha flailed the transformed blade at the offensive youkai, clearly surprising her with his  
  
speed, or so Inuyasha thought. Within a moment of her first movements, he could see how  
  
outclassed he was. Her every move, so quick and graceful, made it obvious she wasn't in any  
  
danger of being harmed by the Tensuiga, and that she knew it. Inuyasha realized that she was  
  
mocking him, which only fed to his anger.   
  
"Don't get mad, inu. How could a mongrel like you ever compete with me?" She asked, laughing  
  
as Inuyasha swung his blade, not even coming close to the wolf. She stepped back, and  
  
calculated Inuyasha's fighting style, predicting his next move. Inuyasha didn't notice what she  
  
was doing until her foot, in a perfect roundoff, connected with his neck. As the hanyou flew  
  
backwards, he dropped the Tetsuiga. The blade fell harmlessly to the ground while Inuyasha  
  
slammed into a tree trunk, sliding to the forest floor as he gasped for breath.   
  
She smirked as she lowered her thin, yet powerful, leg back to the ground and walked over to him  
  
with a jaunty step. Bending down to look at him, she grinned ferally. 'Damn wolves...they're so  
  
annoying...' Inuyasha thought to himself as he massaged his neck, taking deep breaths.  
  
"What's your name, doggy-boy?" she asked, staring into his golden eyes.   
  
"I–Inuyasha," he replied, his breath slowly returning to a normal pace.  
  
"Inuyasha...interesting name...I am Tenshi...pleased to meet you," she simply stated, smiling. The  
  
murderous stare that was there a moment before was gone, replaced by an intrigued expression.   
  
"You are the first hanyou I've ever met...you're more powerful than I gave you credit for...and  
  
your sword...it's quite...different..."  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked, feeling uneasy at the change of the young woman's  
  
disposition.   
  
"Nothing...I was just wandering and...you hit into me...and you are an interesting character..."  
  
Tenshi answered. "For some reason, I have the strangest feeling I've smelled you before..." She  
  
smiled at this, sniffing the air slightly with her nose. "Hai...but I don't understand why you smell  
  
of wolf..."  
  
"I was...visiting a nearby wolf tribe...some of my...friends live there..." Inuyasha replied, unable to  
  
tear his gaze from her eyes.  
  
"Friends...you say it as if...they are no longer so...why?" Tenshi asked curiously, sitting down next  
  
to Inuyasha, leaning her back against the tree. Inuyasha, inwardly glad that she had moved,  
  
fixated his eyes on a nearby blade of grass.  
  
"My...friend...she married an...ally of ours...he's a wolf youkai..." Inuyasha didn't know why, but  
  
he felt as if he couldn't lie to the woman, that she would easily catch his falsehoods.  
  
"An old love...marries a demon you obviously don't care for...I see..." She said, surprising  
  
Inuyasha with her accuracy. "And you are...regretting not telling this friend of yours your feelings  
  
for her...before she fell in love with the youkai..."  
  
"How..."   
  
"Why else would you be walking around this forest alone with no true destination?" Tenshi  
  
questioned, looking up at Inuyasha.  
  
Authoress: Shna...  
  
Tenshi: --;;; I'm a friggin' psychic...;;;;  
  
Authoress: no...just very perceptible...  
  
Inuyasha: 00....  
  
Authoress: um, now, I must say...writing a straight fic is harder than I thought...so I must tell all  
  
of you who do it all the time...YOU'RE MIRACLE  
  
WORKERS!!!!!!...well...straight...miracle workers...whatevea...and...um...five reviews til' I put up  
  
a new chappie...AND YOU DON'T COUNT ANG!!!!!!! points at screen see...And, as a A/N,  
  
Angela, ;;; is, like, five...fourish...kinda...yeah...PIPSQUEAK!!!! points and laughs...I  
  
shouldn't be talking...OO...don't kill me, Ang...whispers to self but then again...I'm short  
  
(nearing 5'8") and I'm taller than her... I'll sick Twinkie on her!!!!! (Twinkie AKA, my  
  
5'11" boy toy...thingy...--;;;;) yeah, so...cough cough  
  
FWA HAHAHAHAH...TRY TO TORTURE ME, WILL YA?!?!?!??! waves Ciao! 


	2. Chapter Two

Authoress: grins howdeh!!!! I'm back again wif chappie two!!!! Now, for those who didn't  
  
read my last rant, my friend Angela set me up to this...to write an entirely straight fic...no  
  
Yaoi...no Shonen Ai...nada...--;;;...so, I, being the wonderful best friend I am, blackmail her  
  
back...YEAH, BEAT THAT ANG!!!!!!!!!...;;;;...yeah, just like that...for the next two  
  
chappies (this and ch. three), she's writing a speech for me... grins evilly  
  
YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!...darn National Honor Society wanting me to do a speech on 'service' I had a  
  
good speech too...on 'service'...--;;; too bad it wasn't about the 'service' they wanted...I  
  
would have loved to read lil' excerpts from my and other Yaoi/R rated stories...it would at least  
  
keep people awake, right?...well...  
  
Tenshi: glares damn you...blackmailing...person...  
  
Authoress: yeah, WHAT NOW?!?!?...anyways...I shall try to keep the rants short...(try bein' the  
  
main word there) --;;;;;;;...just so everyone knows...forgive meeee...I DIDN'T WANT KOGA  
  
AND KAGOME TOGETHER...AND I HATE KAGOME...(not that that's a hint or nothin...I  
  
SWEAR!!!!!!)...grins O...so, until the end of the chappie...or wheneva, have  
  
fuuuuunnn!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: OO yeah, I own nothing...I am no longer in denial...--;;;; damn it...  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin called out, running up to her 'Sesshomaru-sama,' grinning. "Rin  
  
brought Sesshomaru-sama a pretty flower!"  
  
He looked at the perfect, pink blossom, turning it over in his hand. He studied its tiny, velvety  
  
petals, not finding a single flaw. "Thank you, Rin..." he forced himself to say, realizing that the  
  
young human had to learn manners sometime during her childhood, and she copied him. (--;  
  
A/N: right, Sesshy? )  
  
"What's it called, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked curiously, sitting down next to him in the soft  
  
grass.  
  
"Forget-me-not."  
  
"Why else would you be walking around this forest alone with no true destination?" Inuyasha  
  
thought over the wolf youkai's question in his head, forcing himself not to focus his gaze on her  
  
eyes.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had  
  
set in. She blinked, curiosity on her face, then smiled.  
  
"Nothing...just wandering..." Tenshi replied, tilting her head to look up at the sky. "I have no  
  
home...no family or friends...nothing to keep me in one place..." She turned to look at Inuyasha  
  
again, then cocked her head to one side, continuing, "I guess we have more in common than I first  
  
thought..."  
  
'Common...' Inuyasha repeated questioningly in his mind. 'She seems so familiar...but I can't  
  
think of who she reminds me of...' "Where did you learn to fight?" He asked, the first question  
  
to pop into his mind.  
  
"I was forced to fight when I was younger...how else can one survive in a world infested by  
  
youkai?" She answered quietly, closing her eyes as if she was attempting to shut out the world  
  
around her. "I grew up learning how to survive..."  
  
Inuyasha sat attentively as he looked over her small body, noticing the fine scars marring her  
  
tanned skin, the kunai blades hanging from her waist, and the watashi (A/N: I think that's how ya  
  
spell it...but it's a shorter sword than a katana and is used with the katana by samurai   
  
thank you Mr. Palm (meh history teacher who is fascinated with the Japanese culture) for teachin'  
  
me that...) and katana tied to her hip. 'She didn't even have to use a weapon against me...'  
  
Inuyasha thought, his white ears twitching when she heard her utter another sentence.  
  
"My first memory is of my family..."  
  
Authoress: bobs head whooo...sooooo...don't ask about the forget-me-not thing...--...I  
  
couldn't think of anything better...and I now have a time limit...DAMN YOU ANG!!!!!! waves  
  
fist in the air nah, it's okay...makes me move much faster...and I'm soooooo very sorry for the  
  
short chapter...mostly composed of my rants...but still...I needed to stop there....artistic suspense  
  
and all...  
  
Tenshi: a nice way to put a cliffhanger...you're addicted to doing that!  
  
Authoress: am not...--;;;;  
  
Inuyasha/Sesshomaru/Miroku/Jaken/Myoga/Totosai/Rin/Tenshi/Sango/Kagome/Shippou/Koga  
  
/random anime bishonens: ARE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagura/Kanna/Kikyo/Naraku: XX  
  
Kirara: mew?  
  
Authoress: okay, then...so, for Ang...three reviews til' I put the next chappie up...(--;;; I now  
  
have to write it...so she'll do the speech an' all...I'll be up til' three in the morning...as  
  
usual...0O...ah, the life of an insomniac...) BUH BYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Authoress: okie...back once again wif chappie three...;;;...damn blackmailin' didn't  
  
work...in the end, I still had to do it...--;;; damn it...but, anyways...ANGELA!!!!!!  
  
grr  
  
Tenshi: Oo...  
  
Authoress: I'm dying...I'm sure of it...--;;; my head hurts...I can no longer feel my  
  
limbs...(reason: prom was last night)...yeah...explains all...  
  
Inuyasha: what's a prom?  
  
Authoress: an evil human ritual in which people are forced to wear tuxes and gowns...it's a whole  
  
sexist thing...saying women are inferior and all to men...--;;; wanna know why...the  
  
dresses...we're helpless with them and heels on...A, you can't take a long stride...B, you have to  
  
walk slowly, C, the things are in layers, so you're so frickin' hot, you're about ready to pass  
  
out...--;; which I almost did a few times...and then there's reason D, (my favorite reason)  
  
the damn dresses constrict your breathing...CORSET-LIKE THINGS SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bystanders to Authoress's rant (Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, Tenshi):  
  
OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Authoress: yeah, that's the highlight of my weekend...--;;;; I'm never wearin' that  
  
hell-sent dress again...even if my life as a writer depends on it...(sorry...nothing will make me wear  
  
it again...) BUT ANG LOOKED NICE!!!!!! (AKA, suckin' major ass...)  
  
Tenshi: sighs  
  
Authoress: before my beginning rant takes up a whole page, I'd like to say something...the title (if  
  
anyone was wondering) means Bloody/Scarlet/Red Heaven...Ang thought up of it...I just  
  
translated...   
  
Disclaimer: Third time now, I don't own Inuyasha...I have partial ownership to the character  
  
Tenshi though...see, Ang...glares she's gonna kill me...I know it...  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Okasan!"   
  
"What is it, Tenshi?" she asked as she looked down at the small child clinging to her leg, smiling  
  
when she saw her daughter glaring at her brother, who had attached himself to her other leg.  
  
"Neko won't stop pulling my hair!" Tenshi exclaimed, immediately afterwards sticking her tongue  
  
out at the younger child, then put her one hand on her head, massaging the offended hair.   
  
"Tenshi started it...she called me little!" Neko retorted, hugging his mother's calf tighter. Their  
  
mother sighed, ruffling their hair.  
  
The two looked almost exactly alike, long brunette hair pulled back into a ponytail, their curls  
  
reaching the middle of their backs, the same brown eyes, which they had gotten from their father,  
  
similar armor that her husband had made for them, but their personalities couldn't have been any  
  
more diverse. Her daughter was very shy, kind, and didn't seem to have a calling towards battle,  
  
while her son begged every single waking moment to fight and was never afraid to speak his  
  
mind, even if he knew others would disagree with him.  
  
"Tenshi...don't call your brother little...and Neko...that is no reason to pull her hair," she stated  
  
reasonably. "Now go outside and play..."  
  
"What's that, okasan?" Neko asked, turning his head slightly as his ears perked up. Their mother  
  
heard the rumbling as well, but didn't think much of it, until she realized it was getting closer,  
  
very quickly.  
  
"Where's your father?" she questioned, glancing down at the two children, instantly seeing the  
  
frightened expressions on their faces.  
  
"Outside..." Tenshi replied quietly, looking up at the older youkai. "Okasan...what is it?"  
  
She dislodged the children from her legs, whispering for them to stay there, then walked towards  
  
the front of the cave. She kept inwardly reminding herself that the cave was filled with their wolf  
  
youkai tribe, but almost everyone had left to aid in a war with their neighboring tribe, but there  
  
were still many sentries posted around their lands, many of them some of the strongest and fastest  
  
of their tribe. Her husband was included in that group. The cave, as she slowly made her way  
  
towards the mouth of it, was unusually quiet, and empty.   
  
Her children were the only ones of their tribe too young to fight, so she, against her will, was  
  
forced to remain with them, even though she wanted to be part of the war as well. Between  
  
them, their ages didn't even add up to a decade, but her daughter had already shown an uncanny  
  
ability of perception. Her son was easily the stronger, and bigger, of the two, and she, proudly,  
  
knew he would one day be a great warrior.   
  
She stopped right before she made the final turn that would take her outside of the shelter of their  
  
home, and listened, her ears twitching with every passing second. She quietly unsheathed her  
  
katana when she heard nothing, not even the usual chirping of the crickets who had taken a liking  
  
to the area around their home. She took a sidestep, turning quickly so she could scan the  
  
surrounding area, tightening her grip on the hilt of the blade when she saw no one, not even the  
  
usual guard that stood watch next to the mouth of the cave.  
  
His halberd was propped up against the stone of the cave, as was his sword, but the guard wasn't  
  
in his usual spot. She cautiously walked out into the sunlight, studying the sheathe. It looked  
  
different, but she couldn't figure out how. She sniffed the air, but only could smell the flowering  
  
blossoms nearby. Her eyes widened when she saw the tracks in the dirt. The tracks were hardly  
  
visible, but she could see the imprints in the soil. 'He was sitting here...but he fell over...' she  
  
thought as she bent down and examined the marks in the ground. As she examined them closer,  
  
she saw something that made her freeze. The reddish liquid covering the black sheathe shined in  
  
the sunlight, proving it was still fresh.   
  
"I missed some..." a voice behind her stated quietly, making her blood run cold. She clenched her  
  
katana even tighter as she turned to face the assassin, but by the time she had pivoted on her toes,  
  
she heard a sickening crack.  
  
"OKASAN!!!!!!!" Tenshi exclaimed when she heard the noise, racing towards the mouth of the  
  
cave, her brother quickly catching up to, then passing her. By the time she had reached the  
  
entrance, Neko had already begun to back up a few paces, a look of horror on his round face.   
  
Tenshi stepped in front of her brother, lowering her head when she saw what the sound was from.   
  
The unfamiliar man stood up from his bent position, smiling when he saw the two children. He  
  
chuckled, noting the larger of the two, the male, was growling behind what he guessed was the  
  
cub's sister, baring his immatured fangs at him.  
  
Tenshi stared at the limp body of their mother, studying the reddening stain in the center of their  
  
mother's armored chest. She could sense the man's amusement, which infuriated her even more  
  
than the realization she and her brother had no chance of survival. She stared at the man,  
  
studying his features, engraving the image into her very soul. White hair that reached down past  
  
his back, deep golden eyes that had a sadistic tint to them, short, pointed ears, an ironically  
  
angelic face, a thin, yet toned, body, and all of this added to the red stripes on his face made him  
  
easily recognizable...and simple to remember.  
  
Neko, without warning, launched himself at the murderer, his small claws outstretched as he  
  
attacked the youkai. Blinded by anger, the cub didn't care that the demon was nearly five times  
  
the size of him, undoubtedly faster and stronger, and that the man had a sword tied to his side.   
  
Inuyasha stared at the youkai in anticipation, silently urging her to continue. Tenshi looked over  
  
at him, her eyes scanning around the darkening forest. "And?" Inuyasha said quietly, wanting to  
  
know what happened to the being who killed her mother.  
  
"And my brother had no chance...he died within a few moments..." Tenshi tore her gaze from the  
  
white-haired youth, staring back up into the skies. "That bastard then told me he would let me  
  
live...so he would have a little more...entertainment," she said this word with seething anger and  
  
enmity, then sighed, "for another day..."  
  
'The youkai she described...sounds just like Sesshomaru...' Inuyasha thought inwardly, wondering  
  
if the woman recognized the resemblance between him and the man who most likely killed her  
  
family.  
  
"Well, he got his entertainment..." Tenshi continued, chuckling sadistically, but Inuyasha could  
  
hear an underlying sadness in the seemingly hollow laugh. "I killed that bastard as soon as I was  
  
sure I was strong enough to do so...heh, he didn't even have a chance...and for the past thirty  
  
some-odd years, I've been roaming..." She turned to look at Inuyasha, the evil glint in her eyes  
  
fading, but then quickly returning. "I don't mean to offend you...but I despise all inu-youkai..."  
  
"None taken...I'm not a demon..." 'And who the hell would want to be like Sesshomaru?'  
  
Inuyasha added inwardly. 'It must have been another inu who she killed...I wonder who it was...'   
  
He glanced over at Tenshi, becoming uncomfortable with the look she was giving him.  
  
"Hai...I know...but still being half of those accursed beings would make you one..." Tenshi  
  
replied, grinning. Her fangs shined in the dimming light of the sun, and Inuyasha backed up  
  
slightly when he heard her knuckles crack. She hummed lightly, standing up. "Goodbye,  
  
hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as she assailed, laughing. He ducked her small fists, rolling to the side,  
  
inwardly wondering why he was always the one being attacked by youkai. 'First Sesshomaru,  
  
now her...K'so...' Inuyasha jumped up into the air, wincing when he looked back down and saw  
  
the large crater the force of the woman's punch created. His stomach turned when he imagined  
  
what would have happened if he hadn't moved.   
  
He landed back on the ground softly, immediately standing back up, turning to face his attacker.   
  
She remained still for a moment, her smoldering eyes staring at him. Inuyasha blinked quickly, his  
  
eyes immediately refocusing on her, and saw the change in her eyes.  
  
"Um...what were we talking about?" Tenshi asked innocently, the murderous stare gone from her  
  
eyes. Inuyasha sweat dropped, laying on the ground until the woman knelt down next to him,  
  
asking if he was alright.   
  
"Why me?"  
  
Authoress: ...what now!?...anways...um...let meh explain something...Neko, Tenshi's  
  
brother...I know the word means 'cat'...and they're wolf youkai...I know, I know...but it was a  
  
play on her (Angela...who Tenshi is based on) little brother's name...Niko...Neko...get it...--  
  
;;;whatevvva...how do ya like that, Ang?  
  
Tenshi: who are you? smiles  
  
Authoress: eye twitches BE GONE EVIL PERSON WHO MAKES ME TYPE THIS  
  
STRAIGHT CRAP!!!!!! flings keyboard at Tenshi, accidentally hitting Sesshomaru  
  
Sesshomaru: XX...  
  
Jaken: begins to remove keys from his master's face Master Sesshomaruuuu!!!! sniffle  
  
Authoress: anyhow...um...I just reread the beginning rant...OO...that was a while ago...like,  
  
nearly two weeks ago...maybe I should update a lil' faster...or not stop typing til' I'm done with a  
  
chappie...that sounds good! Bye for now...I've given up on the review quota, just to let all of you  
  
know...I'll get around to it when I have the time! (Which will be a lot of time...prays thank  
  
you, SUMMER VACATION!!!!!) dances, landing on face BYE!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Authoress: sooo sorry for not updating in, like, forever...Ang finally made me get off my lazy  
  
ass...--;;; I shouldn't get new PS2 games once school is over...Dance Dance Revolution 2 is  
  
addictive...Oo....like, 'must play at least three hours straight and stopping only when you  
  
literally drop' kinda addictive...  
  
Inuyasha: stares at DDR mat, trying to figure out the thing what're the arrows for?  
  
Authoress: --;;; I don't know him...but, anyways, I'm writing now because it's part of Ang's B-  
  
day present...yeah, glares DAMN YOU FOR TURNING SIXTEEN BEFORE  
  
MEEEE!!!!!...sniffle I'm still a lonely lil' pedestrian...I'm never GONNA WALK AROUND  
  
TOWN AGAIN!!!! sob She'll try to hit meeeee!!!!...then tell me to 'write more damn it'!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...or Sesshy...DDR2, PS2, or anything else that has come from  
  
Japan, and, therefore, is superior to anything American! dances But I still kinda own  
  
Tenshi...who is really remindin' me of Ang right about now...flinches don't kill me!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
'She's just like Kagome...' Inuyasha thought to himself, horrified, as he glanced over at the  
  
youkai who had decided to follow him, since she had nothing else to do. He internally winced,  
  
remembering all the times he 'sat' because he had pissed Kagome off, but chuckled when he  
  
realized that Tenshi didn't have that particular, painful, ability.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Tenshi asked, glancing over at him. 'He kinda looks like that  
  
youkai I killed...just more...human...'  
  
"Nothing..." Inuyasha replied, forcing his eyes to remain off of the short demon. She stared at  
  
him for a moment, then let her gaze refocus on a nearby tree. 'Why is she following me?'  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"...feh..." Inuyasha began to quicken his pace, inwardly wondering the same thing. 'As long as I  
  
don't have to see any of them again, I don't care...'  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!!!!" Rin cried, racing past the youkai as she, yet again, ducked one of Jaken's  
  
attempts to hit her with his staff. Jaken screamed something about Rin being worthless, starting  
  
to fall behind the quick ningen.   
  
Sesshomaru slowed down and turned to watch his retainer and Rin run around the near-empty  
  
field. The few nocturnal creatures that were sitting in the high grass fled quickly when they heard  
  
the two beings. He studied the young human, trying to remember why he was out on this  
  
particular 'hike'. Rin had made him come along because he had been gone for months on a  
  
'diplomatic' mission. The human was so persuasive, Sesshomaru discovered that he had even  
  
agreed to teach her how to fight and demon 'politics' so she could come with him more often.   
  
The girl had already found his weakness, something no one else had ever been able to do, and  
  
more than once, she had used that knowledge to con him into something. There were more than  
  
enough 'pets' at the castle to prove that. Rin knew that Sesshomaru couldn't stand when she  
  
cried, that he couldn't bear to see her sad, but what she didn't know was that she, all together,  
  
not just her sadness or tears, was his only weakness.   
  
On more than one occasion, Sesshomaru asked himself why...why he saved her, why he took her  
  
in...why he now, to himself, called her his daughter.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!!!" The air filled with the girl's laughter as she tripped Jaken, sending the poor  
  
toad flying through the air and into the nearby river. Sesshomaru shook himself from his thoughts  
  
to look up at her and faltered when he saw her.   
  
The one ponytail that she continuously wore on the top of her head had come undone, letting all  
  
of her hair fall down her shoulders, making her look very different from the child who had lived  
  
with him for so long. Her kimono was dark blue with red sakura blossoms down both of the  
  
sleeves and showed off her figure, a figure Sesshomaru didn't remember Rin possessing.   
  
In the few months he was gone, Rin had literally grown up. Her face was no longer childish, the  
  
slightly round face replaced by a thinner, much more mature-looking one. The moment  
  
Sesshomaru realized that 'his' child was no longer a child, he had the uncharacteristic thought to  
  
cry. Repressing that disturbing idea, Sesshomaru looked away from Rin, his eyes searching for  
  
his retainer. He finally saw Jaken, sitting in the middle of the river, mumbling to himself.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, is something wrong?" Rin asked, studying Sesshomaru. She knew him well  
  
enough to see there was something troubling him, something about her. 'What's wrong with  
  
him?'  
  
"No," Sesshomaru replied quickly, turning to face the direction of the palace.   
  
'He's lying...' Rin thought to herself, trying to think of something that would make Sesshomaru  
  
act so peculiar. 'He looks almost...sad...'  
  
Authoress: sorry for the short chappie...and for the whole Rin/Sesshy thing...I'm still unsure if I'll  
  
make Sesshy–stopping that one right there...but, as Ang (who gave me the outlines) knows,  
  
there's a strange twist that most won't think of...drumroll until it's tooo late!!!! laughs  
  
insanely  
  
Sesshomaru: glares  
  
Authoress: until then, I'll bid adieu, and kneels PLEEAAASSEEEE review, even though I'm  
  
not writing this according to da number of reviews...sniffle I need -some- motivation! 


	5. Chapter Five

Authoress: Yep, I'm back again...--; thanks Ang...takes away my only studyhall to write this have to thank all of my wonderful reviewers...

faelain- isn't it cute?

plumbeus- OO you finally got a name?! glomps HII SAMMY!!!

Tenshi- oh just shut up you! At least Sam has a name to flame my ass with! glares repeatedly

Sesshomaru: OO;;;;

Authoress: okay, now, since only three people have reviewed and they said they liked it...although I think it'll absolutely suck since there is no hot man-sex in it...but sighs whatever floats your boat...flinches damn you Angela!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...do you think I'd be writing this stuff if I did?? WE'D ALL BE WATCHING FRICKIN' NC-17 STUFF BETWEEN SESSHY AND...PRETTY MUCH...ANYONE AND EVERYONE...ooo...everyone...grins

Just to let ya know...I'm skipping ahead quite a bit...cuz I just don't WANT to image Koga and Kagome...shivers eye twitches ...yep....Koga and Inuyasha or Miroku...HELL YEAH!!! okay...on to the story of straight, non -lemony doom...

Chapter Five

Kagome smiled, glancing up from her 'students' to see a small ball of fur racing around the field with an exhausted Koga trying to keep up with it. The children, wolves, and more than one adult began staring at her until she continued her story about what her home in the future was like.

"Kagome?" Said woman's gaze shifted slightly to look at Shippou. He smirked, holding the 'un-catchable' ball of fur in his hand. Snickering, Shippou laid the thrashing pup down onto the soft grass next to Kagome. "Koga's really starting to get old..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, FOX-BOY!!?" Koga shouted from his bent over position on the other side of the grassy field. He panted, resting his hands on his knees, in attempts to catch his breath.

"You heard me, Gramps!" Shippou retorted, only succeeding in further aggravating the leader of the wolf demon tribe. Kagome covered her smile as best she could, knowing where this daily argument would take Koga and her adopted son...a large swell on Shippou's head and a smirking Koga.

"Mommy?" Kagome looked down at the ball of fur, the corners of her mouth upturned. The fuzzy pup slid into her lap and smiled up at her, his blue eyes filled with pleading. Kagome ruffled the boy's spiked black hair, shaking her head. "Do I hav'ta?"

"Hai, Yamainu, you have to take a bath," Kagome replied, placing her finger on her son's small nose. He giggled, his black furry tail wagging. She forced herself not to laugh at her adorable child. He looked like a chubby form of Koga, pointed ears, tail, and all.

"But, Mommy!" He protested in between fits of laughter as Kagome ticked his sensitive sides. Kagome inwardly sighed, hoping life would stay as peaceful as it was now. Life had been tranquil ever since she took possession of the Shikon no Tama, nearly six years ago. Since then, she had settled down with Koga and they started their own family...hence the small fur ball in her lap. Yamainu was going to turn five soon, but he already was considered an adult by most standards, making his first 'kill' when he was only two. Even though it was just a squirrel he was curious about, everyone congratulated their future leader as if it was the most powerful of demons. The entire tribe loved Yamainu like he was their own and were always spoiling the boy. The tribe increased further in number when Shippou, after trying to live with Miroku and Sango for a year or two, returned to the wolf tribe. After a while, Shippou got used to the wolves and, now that he was maturing, was always being stalked by the younger women, and men, of the tribe. Kagome thought it was cute, but Shippou couldn't stand all the attention he was getting.

"Kagome..." Koga stated, lifting their son into his arms, then tucking the squirming child under his arm.

"What, Koga?" Kagome glanced up at her husband, smiling softly at him. His gaze shifted to something behind Kagome. As her eyes focused on what he was looking at, she smiled, immediately recognizing the hanyou calmly walking up to her. "I-Inuyasha?"

"Hi, Kagome..." he replied softly, a smirk on his familiar face.

"Mutt-face..." Koga said, immediately getting a response out of the half demon.

"NANI?!" Inuyasha retorted, his voice raising. Kagome couldn't help but laugh, seeing that in the time Inuyasha had been gone, nothing had changed. "Jeez...I can never get away from that name, can I?" he mumbled, smiling when he saw Shippou. "Hey, the runt grew..."

"Hmph," was Shippou's answer to the hanyou's statement.

"So what are you doing here, Inutrasha?" Koga asked, shifting the weight of his son under his arm.

"I..." Inuyasha trailed off, staring at his feet. "I just wanted to...apologize...for being such a jerk..."

Kagome smiled, knowing what Inuyasha was talking about. When he left nearly six years ago, he was quite pissed off when Kagome and Koga finally told him about their relationship. He went storming off and they hadn't seen him since then. "It's okay, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha smiled slightly as he looked back up at Kagome. His eyebrow lifted involuntarily when he saw a small fuzz ball crawl into her lap. He held back a snort when he saw the pup's face. "Hey! How the...?" Koga stared at his, now, vacant arm, then to the child in Kagome's lap.

"Inuyasha...this is Yamainu...Baby...say hi to Inuyasha," Kagome said, trying to turn the child who was clinging to her shirt, burying his face into her chest.

"He looks just like ya," Inuyasha mocked, grinning over at Koga. Koga basked in his pride for a moment, until he heard the second half of Inuyasha's statement. "Poor kid."

While Koga stared daggers at the hanyou, Yamainu glanced over at Inuyasha and smiled shyly at the stranger. "Hi..." he whispered softly, loosening his death-grip on his mother just long enough to wave at Inuyasha. If Inuyasha was anyone else, he would have 'awed' at the child's adorable gesture.

"So, how have you been doing, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, trying to end the one-way glaring contest between her husband and Inuyasha.

"Fine...training mostly," Inuyasha replied as he sat down on the grass, glancing over at the rest of the tribe who were still sitting around Kagome. They got the hint and quickly left, only leaving the four 'friends' and the fuzz ball.

"Think you can beat me now, Mutt-face?" Koga questioned, smirking at Inuyasha. He and Shippou sat down as well, once he was sure Inuyasha was about to blow up at him.

"...feh..."

"Thought so," Koga stated, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Actually, I could beat you with both my hands tied..." Inuyasha retorted, immaturely sticking his tongue out at his rival. "I've been training with one of the greatest warriors ever!" He smiled fondly at this, which made Kagome quite curious.

"Oh, who?" Kagome asked, wondering if this 'warrior' was someone she would want to meet.

Inuyasha 's face reddened at Kagome's question. He mumbled something, but Kagome couldn't make it out. Guessing from Koga's reaction, though, she decided he heard.

"WHAT?! You've been training with the ippikiookami Tenshi!?!" Koga exclaimed, his mouth hanging wide open. "You can't be serious!"

"Who's that?" Kagome asked, glancing over at her amazed husband. She rarely saw him so surprised, and the look on his face was beyond humorous.

"...Shinoshounin..." Koga stared at Inuyasha in disbelief.

"Umm...translation please?" Kagome asked, glancing from Inuyasha to Koga.

"In the north, there is a infamous assassin...Shinoshounin...they say whoever meets her will most assuredly die a painful death..."

"Tenshi hates that name...Shinoshounin. She said it makes her sound like some kind of shinigami..." Inuyasha stated, glad to find something that unnerved Koga. Kagome swore that, for an instant, Inuyasha was furiously blushing and sighing.

Authoress: yep......I need help, I know...

Tenshi: mind explaining a few things...like all that Japanese stuff? OO

Authoress: aighty! First, Koga's son's name...Yamainu means wild dog or Japanese wolf...yeah, I need help, I know...umm...Shinoshounin is a name I picked out in my searches of translators...it means 'Merchant of Death'...suits Tenshi right? Anyways...for those of you who didn't watch Risky Safety...a shinigami is a god of death...oh, almost forgot...ippikiookami means loner or lone wolf...someone needs to sooo give me something else to do besides translate things...anyways, on to the rest of the story!

------

"Uncle Inuyasha!!" Yamainu yelled into the sleeping hanyou's ear, quickly retreating to his 'safe' behind Kagome. Inuyasha glared at the annoying ten year old, grumbling about trying to sleep until he saw the smile on Kagome's face.

"What?"

"There's someone here to see you..." Kagome said, her smile broadening. "If you don't save her from everyone questioning her...she might leave..." The miko smiled at this, surprised at how quickly Inuyasha got up and shot out of the cave.

Once Inuyasha found Koga, who was currently staring with his mouth wide open, he smirked. "Oi!" Koga's eyes snapped towards Inuyasha, his mouth quickly closing when he realized it was hanging open.

"Konnichiha, Mutt-face," she stated, smirking at the hanyou as she quickly unfolded her legs and stood up. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, wondering what the wolf youkai was doing here. "You never told me you knew Koga!"

"...?"

"Yeah, Mutt-face! You could have at least told me about Tenshi!" The two wolves glared at Inuyasha.

"I did, baka!" Inuyasha retorted.

"No, what he means is, you should have told him more about me," Tenshi replied, smiling politely. Inuyasha knew that smile too well...and feared it greatly.

"I didn't even know she was a wolf youkai!" Koga pointed out.

"So?"

"So, I probably should have told you I wasn't completely left alone after that demon killed my family. I had family in a nearby tribe...my cousin...he wasn't allowed to search for me, since they thought I died along with everyone else..." Tenshi stated.

"And?" The instant Inuyasha said that, he knew he shouldn't have from the frown he got from Tenshi.

"Dense moron...Koga is my cousin!" Tenshi exclaimed, rapping Inuyasha's head as hard as she possibly could. The hanyou, now unconscious in a crater in the ground, remained still, the bruise on his head beginning to swell.

"You've changed quite a bit, Tenshi...at least I'm not the only one who'll yell at Inutrasha now..." Koga stated, smirking.

"Inu...trasha...I like it!" Tenshi smiled at her 'long-lost' cousin, then glanced down at the hanyou who was beginning to stir. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?!" Within a moment, Tenshi was helping Inuyasha up, commenting on the bump on his head. "Did you fall down again?"

"NO! I didn't fall, you hit me!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed, glaring at the woman.

"You must have really hit your head hard...why would I hit you?" Tenshi asked innocently.

Inuyasha growled softy, a small smile on his face. He was glad to have her back.

-------I'm gonna be sick...bleggh! All the love is making me ill...------

"Very good, Yamainu!" Tenshi exclaimed, clapping her hands. She had been secretly watching the young hanyou train for nearly an hour, but after seeing such techniques, she had to comment.

"Oh, Tenshi...I was wondering when you were going to come out..." Yamainu stated, turning to look at his 'Aunt.' He smirked, noticing the woman's swelling belly was now quite noticeable. "Shouldn't you be resting...Ojisan will have my head if he knows your sneaking around here..."

"Inuyasha worries too much..." Tenshi stated, picking up a large splinter of wood that Yamainu had broken off the tree with a single punch nearly half an hour ago.

"Otousan is probably worrying about you too," Yamainu commented as he jumped down from his perch on a tree branch over Tenshi's head. "Umm...I know this might not be the right time for it...but do you think Otousan will let me go on a journey?"

"A journey?"

"Hai...I wanted to see other lands besides our own...I want to see a palace...meet a dragon...everything you, Ojisan, everyone in the tribe tells me stories about! Everything Okaasan talks about...I want to do something that doesn't have to do with our tribe!" Yamainu sighed in frustration. "I asked Otousan before...he said I will only be disgusted by what's out there...but I still want to go!"

"You don' t have to yell, Yamainu, I'm right here," Tenshi joked, smiling at the demon. He smiled back, a slight blush on his face as he apologized. "How old are you, Yamainu?"

"I'll be seventeen summers next month, why?"

'Seventeen already? He's growing up too fast...and even if Koga says no...he'll still go...and he might not return...' Tenshi sighed inwardly, praying she wasn't making the wrong decision. "Listen, if you promise me one thing...I'll get your father to let you go."

"Really? What?!" Yamainu asked eagerly.

"Just make sure you don't get yourself killed," Tenshi replied, smirking. "or don't fall in love...I want you to return home one day!"

"Don't worry about it! But how are you going to get Otousan to agree?" Yamainu asked, studying the woman's face. She was truly a person of many emotions, but now she seemed to be doubtful.

"Leave that to me, just pack your things quickly and get going..."

"B-but! I don't have Otousan's permission yet!" Yamainu pointed out.

"I know...go anyways...I'll explain it to him..."

"A-arigatou," Yamainu said, smiling slightly, then racing off to the cave.

"Are you making the right decision...letting him go, Tenshi?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced over at the woman he loved more than anything. Even though it had been years since they become lovers, he still couldn't understand her sometimes.

"He needs to learn things for himself...anyways...Kagome and I already talked about it...she agrees too..." Tenshi replied hesitantly, turning to look at the hanyou who had mastered hiding himself. Truthfully, he had already surprised her more than once.

"But?"

"But I just feel like something's going to happen to him..."

Authoress: yep...I need a life...typed this one in one day...DAMN YOU ANG!!!

Ang: smirks from corner

Authoress: anyways...umm...I know I skipped quite a bit...--; the story is about Yamainu more than anyone else...him, Sesshy, the whole bit...so, I'll try getting to those parts eventually...umm...next time...on Kyuuten no Chiai...Rin's side of the story...hopefully... /waves/ until then! SAYONARA!!!!


	6. LET THERE BE RAMEN!

Authoress: yep…I'm back in business//grins evilly/ SUMMA IS HERE AND I SHALL TYPE MEH LIL' BORED ASS INTO SHAPE!

All bishounen present: Oo;;;; scary…

Authoress: okies…just as an incentive for people to review an' such…I'm gonna do a contest! Now, this'll be an ongoing thing…but, what I'm thinking of doing is A) keeping records of all meh reviews and such, reviewers, etc….and there's really no B) part to my plan…aaaannnyyways…this is how things are going to go…

TWO PACKS OF RAMEN WILL BE GIVEN FOR…

1. every review…this can be flames, congrats, pleads, worship…I've got some of 'em…anything along those lines…

2. a recommendation to one of my stories to others…they have to tell me in a review that you said to read the story…just to make things easy…they have to type your FFN name…preferably spelled right…I don't wanna give my ramen to the wrong people//clings ramen protectively, glaring at reviewers/

3. a helpful piece of information…like a translation, answer to one of my questions in one of my rants, corrections on something in one of my stories…things that will help me make my stories wondrous!

Okay…now that those are listed…I may think of more…I dunno…if I do, I'll inform everybody! Anyways…first person to twenty four (the amount I have in my ramen cases…yes…I have big cases of ramen hanging around my house…) packs of ramen will receive (besides a wonderful thank you from moi…) anything you ask for…NOW DON'T BE PERVERTED!…

This reward can be anything that I can do…it could be a requirement for me…like saying I have to put up a new chapter of one of my stories every week for a month or something…now don't say anything impossible…cuz' I'm gonna try my hardest here!…it could also be to add a lemon/lime to one of my stories just for ya!…if you want…if not…you can also tell me to write a new story…just give me the pairings and, if you want, a broad plot range (I'm an almighty authoress, so I might change a few things…no promises here!)…anything you want!

Alrighty…now that that's explained…for the rules

1. I can only hand out packs of ramen to those who are either FFN members or reviewers who give me their e-mail addresses…NO ANONYMOUS PEOPLE WILL RECEIVE RAMEN!…kay…I just don't wanna confuse mehself…or anything…anyways…

2. Once someone hits twenty-four, everyone's packs of ramen will be taken away, and the contest will begin again…if all goes well this test-run…

3. The winner's request, if it is a new story they want, need to tell me the main pairing and (if there are any) side pairings…I won't write anything I don't agree with…but I have yet to think of a pairing that is just plain wrong…nope, not even Al and Ed off of Full Metal Alchemist…heh…ah, auto-mail and armor…back to the topic at hand…

4. The winner's story has to be on a series/book/whatever I am familiar enough with to write about…or something I could find online so I could read/watch it (they'd need to give me the website for that!)

5. Winners…please give me a lil' hint on how you want things to end up in your new story…and I'll do my best…

NOW THE LAST AND FINAL RULE!

6. HAVE FUN WITH THIS! I won't take any ramen packages away until the end of the contest, so flames and such won't harm your score…actually, flames are really fun to read! Heh…

Okay then…now, for information people will need…I will post scores every other week on my profile…thingy…it's http/ …or just click on my name on one of my stories or something…and I will e-mail my winner as soon as I discover we have one…so get ready for /does a dance/ MEH! Okies…now, for my next big thing…sorry to say…but no old reviews…from before today…count…kay?…and, today is JUNE 23, 2005...so no one can complain…and I'm putting up a new story soon, so you all will have something new to review on…it's an interesting piece, if I do say so myself…so…/runs to the store and buys some cases of oriental and chicken, and, of course, miso ramen/ COME AN' GET 'EM!


End file.
